Not the Last
by waterchild0406
Summary: After the destruction of Starkiller Base, the Resistance turns to the Naboo for help. Secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hey, whoever is reading this. I'm new to writing fanfiction, and don't know when I'm going to update. Please comment on what you think but please nothing too harsh. I don't own Star Wars, even though I wish I did. Hope you enjoy.**

It had been over a week since the destruction and battle of Starkiller Base. Rey had left to train with the last Jedi Luke Skywalker. Finn had recently woken from the coma in which Kylo Ren had put him into during their duel on Starkiller.

It was 0200 in the morning, and there were only a few people up and about the Resistance's current base on D'Quar. In an open confrence room were two people, General Leia Organa and her trusted Commander Poe Dameron. Nobody else was in the room, save a blue holographic figure of a man dressed in fine robes. He gave off the status of somebody important.

"We do agree with your request to relocate the resistance's base from D'Quar," The blue figure stated in a formal fashion, "although your request to move to the Southern Forests of Naboo has been rejected by the Queen. She requests that-"

Before he could continue and say _what exactly_ the Queen of Naboo requested he was interrupted by General Organa.

"What do you mean the _Queen_ rejected my request? She's the one who-"

This time Poe Dameron interjected, "Gave you the idea to move to Naboo," he said, "Hear the Governor out. Continue Governor."

"As I was saying, Her Highness requests that the resistance take up residence on her families island estate in Varykino." He paused for a second, "the house itself is large enough to house the resistance and there is enough space for a landing field and hanger to be built."

"You're talking about the Nabarrie Estate, the one my Mother used to own? Why would she want to give that up, it's sacred to our family" General Organa was shocked about what the Queen was asking, and everyone present could see it. "Before I make any choice we will have to speak to Queen Aeanna face to face. My brother arrives tomorrow, we will arrive in three days time."

The mans last statement was short. "I will inform the Queen of your decision. Governor Vornen out." and then it was only the General and Commander in the confrence room.

"Get some sleep Commander," Organa told Poe "we have a busy day tomorrow."

"General, if I may, could I leave for Naboo tomorrow afternoon to visit my family?" Poe questioned. "I haven't seen them in over three months and we will all be in Theed anyway in a few-"

Before he could finish his query Leia had responded, "Yes Commander, you may go to Naboo. I was going to request that you return anyways. Now go get some rest for tomorrow."

The Commander left the room immediately for his quarters. Before going to sleep he sent a holomessage to Naboo telling his wife that he will be home tomorrow night.

 **What did you think? Like? Dislike? Please let me know, any suggestions to add, please tell me? Please comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have had a ton of homework to do. This has been sitting on my desk (quite literally) for weeks. Hope you enjoy, and please comment on what you think.**

The next morning came quickly, the sun rising over the forested planet of D'Quar. With the morning still young, the Resistance personnel hat not yet gotten to their daily duties. Normally they would have taken the first opportunity to get some extra shut-eye, but today was different.

To most, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was only a myth, until they joined the resistance, of course. When they met the legendary Princess (Now General) Leia Organa. Today was the day that the young, scavenger Rey would return from the final leg of the search for the assumed Last Jedi, Master Skywalker, with her companions the old and loyal astromech R2-D2, and wookie Chewbacca in the millennium falcon.

Just alike to the time a little over a week ago when Rey had boarded the falcon with her small, motley crew, to begin the search. There was a crowd of people awaiting the sight of the legendary smuggling ship on the horizon. At the front of the crowd were the higher-ranking officials, and in front of them were General Organa, Commander Dameron and ex-stormtrooper Finn, who was being steadied by the commander. Being in a coma was not good for your balance.

A few minutes later there were a few cries of excitement from the spectators in the crowd as the long awaited ship appeared on the horizon. It took very little time for the ship to reach the base and land in the space reserved. There were cheers as the boarding ramp was lowered and out came the large, hairy wookie, Chewbacca followed by the Jakku native, Rey. Leia stepped forward as a brown robed, grey-haired, bearded man walked down the ramp with the old, white and blue R2 unit at his side. In the days of the rebellion, it would've been a normal sight to behold, but now, in the resistance it was not.

When Luke reached the bottom of the boarding ramp. Leia wrapped her arms around her twin brother.

"I missed you Luke" Leia whispered into the Jedi's chest.

"Me too, I'm sorry." Was his reply "For both Ben and Han."

"Ben wasn't your fault," Leia said "it's because of Snoke."

After those words they broke apart from their embrace. The crowd had dissipated to breakfast or their respective jobs. The new arrivals, Poe, Leia, and Finn all walked across the base to General Leia's small office next to the conference room.

Small as it may be, the office was comfortable enough for the talk about to take place. The desktop was almost invisible due to being covered with layers of paperwork and datapads. Hanging on the wall was a holopic of seven people, a wookie and three droids. The wookie was of course, Chewbacca, with a much younger looking Han Solo on one side, on his shoulders was a young boy possibly ten years old, with dark hair and a huge smile, Ben Solo, or known to the galaxy as Kylo Ren. On Chewie's other side was a younger Leia Organa-Solo and Luke Skywalker. After that the figures became unknown to Finn and Rey. Beside Luke was a woman with auburn hair and blue eyes holding a baby with a tuft of light brown hair. In front of them was a young girl sitting on top of an orange and white BB-8 unit, she had auburn hair and bright blue eyes, she couldn't have been older then Ben. Beside her was R2-D2. Behind the group peeking out behind Han who was obviously trying to stand in front of, was C3PO. In the background was a large stone building with vines growing up the side of it.

There were also two seats in front of the desk and one behind. Leia took the one behind and Finn and Rey took the other two. After setting Finn down, Poe joined Luke to look at the holopic on the wall.

"You still have it" Luke whispered

"Yes," Leia responded, "Although we might have to take another one soon."

Looking away from her brother and pilot she said "You should all know that we are searching for a new base since our Intel suggests that the first order has our current location"

Nods all around.

"I have been in contact with Queen Aeanna of the Naboo, and she has requested the use of the Nabarrie lake house in Varykino. We have not made a decision as of yet, but I will be going to speak with Her Highness tomorrow, and I wish of you to join me. Rey, I am in need of a pilot as Commander Dameron is leaving this afternoon to visit his family, Luke I know you would like to visit Naboo and Finn, they have a very good medcenter to help you heal quicker."

"I'm in" said Rey excitedly

"Me too" Finn stated with a hint of hope in his voice.

Chewie roared his agreement to going.

"Count me in." Luke voiced happily.

"Thank you, meeting adjourned, go get something to eat, today is going to be busy." The General stated signalling the meeting was over. One by one everyone except Master Skywalker filed out.

 **This chapter was longer than the one before. I will try to post chapter 3 soon. Comment on what you think of the story so far.**


End file.
